


soul for a cat

by mathonwys



Series: heartbeat underneath the concrete [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Animal Death, City Sorcery Yogs, Gen, Urban Magic Yogs, demon nano, doppelganger lalna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathonwys/pseuds/mathonwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No one would talk to him about what he planned to do-- sin against God, and all that. But God damn it, Lalna missed his cat, and if it involved ancient necromantic rituals to get her back, so be it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Lalna misses his cat. Maybe demonic rituals aren't the best way to go about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	soul for a cat

Lalna held the chalk between his teeth as he flipped the book to the appropriate page. His desk, chairs, and all of the usual junk he kept around had been messily shoved aside to form a clean area in his apartment that was now covered in shaky scrawlings in a language he barely understood. In the center of it all lay Tiddles, his poor departed cat, chalk dust colouring her fur and paws resting on some of the important sigils.

This had to work. No one would talk to him about what he planned to do-- sin against God, and all that. But God damn it, Lalna missed his cat, and if it involved ancient necromantic rituals to get her back, so be it. He was already used to drawing complicated diagrams anyway-- day job of an engineer, night job of an alchemist prodigy fascinated by the process of how easy it was to deconstruct and reconstruct molecules through magic.

This was out of his field of expertise, though. He wasn't turning mercury into gold-- he was trying to bring his cat back from the dead. And he was a little scared. Lalna brushed sweat off his brow with the back of one hand, then drew the final mark. "Okay," he said to thin air, "almost done."

A squeaky toy mouse was dropped down in one of the smaller circles encircling Tiddles. So was a bowl of dry kitty kibble. A scrap of fabric from the couch she liked to claw was also placed down, as was a small bowl. This was the difficult part. The knife was shaky in his hand, but with eyes closed shut Lalna drew it across his palm and let the blood trickle down into the bowl.

His throat burned as he moved on to the spoken part of the ritual, and it felt like it took forever to force it out without stumbling over any of the vital words. The chalk lines flared like white fire, and he scrambled away as his apartment lit up and was infested with the smell of sulfur.

"Oh no. This isn't good."

Standing in the center of it all was a short, stocky girl with short-cut black hair, purple eyes, and a rather simple red outfit. Lalna stammered in confusion as she looked up at him. She was holding his cat.

"Hey." She shrugged. "Is this yours?" Tiddles meowed as she held her out, and Lalna thankfully took her. "Okay, cool." She grinned, and Lalna's heart jumped into his throat as he saw that she had sharp, shark-like teeth. "Pay up, buddy." She hesitated at his silence and stared at him. "Oh for fuck's sake." The girl groaned and slumped down on the floor. "You made a pact with a demon and you don't even know?" 

"I just wanted my cat," Lalna offered as a lame explanation. "Look, um-- maybe we can come to some kind of agreement? That doesn't involve you taking my soul to hell for eternal damnation? Like, um-- er-- Do you like noodles?"

Her expression lit up. "...Tell me more."

Oh my God he couldn't believe this was working. "Well, uh," Lalna started, "I have noodles, and if you don't take my soul you can have as many as you'd like..."

"We have a deal!"


End file.
